The CrackFic to end all CrackFics
by naonaonao
Summary: A parody that features Yo Momma, Sasuke and Naruto's child. [YaoiParody]


_Alright. Wow. We were bored._

_Kayal and I decided to write a crack!fic about Naruto, Sasuke, and their child. This is not meant to insult everyone and merely entertain; it's a parody. Don't take it seriously, and if you're easily offended or a hardcore Naruto fan, STOP READING NOW._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, otherwise... it would be like this._

_The bold is Kayal and the regular text is me (Sera). _

xx

**YOYOYOOYOUFLJSDLFKJSDLFKJSL DFITTHIS IS KAYLA YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMOMMA**

yoyo ma yo momma?

**...what?**

well. THE ONE GAY FAMOUS ASIAN GUY WHO WAS LIKE ALL "LOLZ IM YO MOMMA IN DA HOOOOD." but really his name is yoyo ma so he's lame.

**oh. that's too bad. **

HE'S A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AA A A A A A A N ASIAN DUDE.

**O dude, no wai. **

for serious.

xx 

**Once upon a time, in a little village called Snorzville, there lived a girl by the name of** Yo Momma and she was the daughter of Naruto and Sasuke, only it wasn't the REAL Naruto and Sasuke, it was the dubbed ones and they **loved eachother enough to have sex, and by some strange occurance, they had a child. Only it wasn't a regular girl at all, other than her weird name, she also had the ability **to breathe fire, control all the elements, see into the future and past, control everything with her mind, teleport, and self-destruct. She was 12 years old and had conqured nearly every occupation known to man except for sanitation police, although she could obviously do that, too.

**Even though she seemed like an obvious Mary Sue, she did also have some flaws. Or at least one. For instance, she was DEAD UGLY because of her HIDEOUS parents -gets shot- but she was also very conceited and nice and almost perfect in every way so everyone hated her, including **Alphonse Elric, who was usually nice to everyone. But, unfortunately, he isn't in this story, because it's a Gayroodoe fic and not a fuh-mah one. TOO BAD.

The scientists were currently working on a way to figure out how Naruto had gotten Sasuke mpreg, but couldn't decipher why the two had gotten together in the first place.

Yo Momma had a certain someone in mind that she wanted to **kill, and that was the one person she hated to death (and that isn't including all the bunnies she'd tried to raise.) and that person's name was **Gay Sauce, Sasuke's bi-polar side. Gay Sauce was always staring at her, and she didn't know WHY because wtf he was her FATHER. WTF MAN SERIOUSLY.

**It turned out that Gay Sauce didn't love Nayroodoe at all. He was just payed to have sex with him. I spelled "paid" wrong, but who cares. So then he fell in love with his daughter, OR SO IT SEEMED DUN DUN DUN LIGHTNING!!1** So he then went to a psychologist, who diagnosed him with extreme incest homosexiality retard disorder. He told Sasuke there was no cure and that he didn't know why he had a child ate age twleve, either, OR how he managed to become mpreg.

**"ZOMG BUT Y??/" Gay Sauce asked the doctor dude. **

**"Cuz u suk" The doctor replied and walked away. That hurt Gay Sauces feelings, and he went to** Hinata, who at the time was in slut-school, learning how to be like Sakura.

"WTF MAN YOU JUST INTERRUPTED MY GRILL!" Hinata yelled.

Then Yo Momma killed herself, but that's besides the point.

"IDK Y I JIS DNT KNO HOW 2 TERN DA KAPZ LAWK KEE OFF!!1" Gay Sauce whined.

"You're stupid. Go away, you emo freak!" Hinata demanded OOCly, but those lessons were extremely effective. She then began working for a strip club, BUT WHATEVERWHOCARES.

Then Gay Sauce killed himself, too, only to be ressurected by Yo Momma, who was living in the first place, somehow. Mary Sues can come back from the dead. Didn't you know that? It was because she was half-angel, half-demon, half-werewolf, half-vampire, and half-unicorn.

**Darn, that's a lot of halves. Wanna know what other half-whatever she was? No? TOO BAD MUAHAHA. She was also half-idiot, and so her stupidity also affected Gay Sauce in a VERY negative way when she resurecceted (I can't spell D:) him. **

**"Oh my," A startled Gay Sauce said when he came back to life. "I seem to be alive again." **

**"Dat's cuz I brought u bak 2 life lol" Yo m**

**Momma said, then paused. "Wat lang00aug r u speekin? It sounds so.. currect." **

**"Whatever do you mean, Yo Momma? I am only speaking English or whatever the heck language I'm speaking." Gay Sauce smiled warmly, revealing his shiny **wood carving of himself.

"u suk u kno dat? i rly dnt tink ur bein mah fadur" Yo Momma accused.

"ICAN'TBELIEVEYOU'DSAYTHATKINDOFTHINGABOUTMEOHMYGODIHATEMYLIFEIHAVEFAMILYISSUESANDNARUTODOESN'TEVENLOVEMEAAAAAHHHH!" Gay Sauce screamed dramatically. Yo Momma hovered over him, and said,

**"i h8 u" then walked away. Why, oh why did everyone hate Gay Scaauese suddenlh? I duno. I can' type on this ckea.cw. **

"LOOK, YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES." Naruto said to Yo Momma. "I'M NOT EVEN YOUR REAL FATHER AND NEITHER IS GAY SAUCE SO BELIEVE IT!"

**"O.o ZOMG WAT?!" Yo Momma screamed dramatically and went out of the room or whatever crying, and then tried to cut herself like an emo kid, but couldn't because she was really **half-armor and had amazing healing powers on top of it. It turned out she was also half-Hyuuga, half-Uchiha, half-Hatake, half-Elric, and Naruto's long-lost sister. **Of course, she already knew that from the beginning cuz she liked playing God, but whatever. **

**"I cn't belive evry1 h8s meh." Yo Momma said emoly and sulked in a corner. Gay Sauce approached her and** raped her. Afterward, Yo Momma wrote about it in her blog:

'_so den mah longlust brudah n fader lyk he put his thingy in mah u-kno-wat n we did it fer da ferst tyme. OMG I FERGOTTED PROTECSHUN!!1_' She began freaking out and** started to cry. HAHAHA LAME. **

**Yo Momma was really freaking mad at Gay Sauce, so she went up behind him with a butcher knife, cried "I K33L J00!!1" and** magically altered the butcher knife to be a staff of... magic. She placed it upon his head and screamed, "BEEEEELEEEVE EET!!1 lol" and killed Gay Sauce once and for all. Unfortunately,** Naruto was a witness, and when he saw what she died, exploded. Too bad for everyone. **

**  
ELSEWEHRE,** Yaoi fans and Mary-Sue haters were in a rampage, not to mention all of the Naruto fans. Some were thinking "THIS IS A DISGRACE TO NARUTO!", some were thinking "Haha, hilarious!", some were thinking, "These people have no life" (and they were right), and others were thinking... other things. Nonetheless, they ALL wanted to review.

The End.

**Brought to you by Kayal and Sera**

**If you didn't enjoy, too bad. **

**LOLOLOL**

(those who will flame will end up with a pocketwatch in their bed. It will throw cottage cheese at them and make them uncomfortable.

**What she said. **

**THE END!!1**

(for real this time)


End file.
